the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Briana Haven
Early Life Briana Haven is the eldest daughter of Bridgette and John Haven Jr, and the elder sister of the twins Idrya and Adaliene. Inspired by stories told by veterans of conflict, she sought to become a warrior of renown. She often practiced honing her skills with her sister Idrya and the local guards. On rare occasion, her father would teach her on how to improve her technique, ways to outsmart her foes in swordplay, and the importance of strategic blows against an enemy. She learned how to write, read and express herself properly from her mother. A majority of her time growing up was spent learning to improve her abilities, even during and after the Scourge of Lordaeron. Such dedication would later pay off for Briana as her mother fled to the Scarlet Crusade with her and her sisters in light of the Scourge of Lordaeron. The Scarlet Crusade When Lordaeron had fallen to the Scourge, the Havens retreated to the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade. Bridgette, Briana's mother and a master archer in her own right, quickly rose up among the Scarlet's ranks and wielded that influence to keep her daughters out of the battlefields. Briana and her sisters all learned to fight deadly skill. Briana was considered able in battle, rivaling a good portion of the Scarlet's best combatants, but the demands of Bridgette Haven kept her from the Undead Scourge. However, with time, the sisters all found opportunity to seek vengeance on the undead as they had come to terms with the grave reality of their situation. After venturing out on multiple missions to thin the Scourge's ranks in Lordaeron, Briana quickly learned how to wield her blade to protect not only herself, but those around her too even at the cost of her own life. The Haven sisters spent every mission under their mother's command. Following a bloody act of betrayal, Briana and her sisters were forced to flee from the Scarlet Crusade after what the Scarlets sought the heads of her sister Idrya who, in a series of moments full of conflicted emotions and confusion, Idrya turned her blade on her allies and struck down three Scarlet soldiers. The Crusade, having growing to a fanatical state of zealotry, had assigned a test of faith to a small boy and killed him when he failed. The boy refused to kill his afflicted mother before she turned into one of the undead, thus resulting in failing his test of faith. With the combined effort of the Havens, the sisters managed to survive the Scarlet Crusade's manhunts and eventually found herself fleeing south to Stormwind while Bridgette went missing. Northrend Briana was absorbed by the life of a soldier and when a second plague of undeath ran through the southern half of the continent, she quickly dispatched any afflicted she came across. She would later sign on with the Seventh Legion when the Alliance decided to sail for Northrend and deal with the Lich King and the other hostile forces of the Frozen Wastes. She was stationed in Wintergarde Keep and constantly battled the overwhelming amounts of undead in the Dragonblight. The Seventh Legion held off wave after wave of ghouls, geists and risen gryphons but lost the lower village with the sudden appearance of Naxrammas. The Seventh Legion provided Briana with a squad of soldiers and she led them through the lost village to drive back the undead trying to claw their ways into the homes where survivors were trapped within, and escorted the villagers to safety. The mission wasn't a complete success and Briana's group was suddenly circled and swarmed by ghouls and geists alike. The last few villagers they had been trying to escort to safety were lost in the confusion. The undead were cut down and Briana's squad retreated to the safety of the keep but Briana didn't lead them back. She was overwhelmed by the undead's numbers when cut off from the rest of the group. Briana awoke a week later in an infirmary in Dalaran and then sent home with a medical discharge, a medal of service, and a minimal paycheck. She had been informed that, while she had fallen in battle, she had taken the undead that swarmed her down with her. It was due to her injuries sustained that she had been discharged from the Seventh Legion and deemed no longer fit for combat. The Blades of Greymane Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Warriors Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Arbor Wardens